


A Friendly Sort of Yellow

by Ramble_On



Series: Yellow [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, angst maybe? idk, dont do drugs kids! and if you are please talk to someone you trust and get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramble_On/pseuds/Ramble_On
Summary: "Was he really going to do this? It wasn’t that big a deal, right? ‘No, it’s completely fine, it’s not a big deal at all, stop being so dramatic.’ He mentally snapped back at himself."OrPeter may be developing an unhealthy coping mechanism. But it's fine, really. It's not a big deal at all.(the introduction to 'Not So Friendly')





	A Friendly Sort of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Trigger Warning for prescription drug use! 
> 
> If that's something you shouldn't read, please don't. Keep yourself safe. Ily

Peter crept through the hallway as silently as he could manage and pushed open the door to the bedroom. It was miraculously empty, the lights automatically lighting the spacious room, seemingly welcoming him in, which strengthened his resolve. He made his way to the bathroom, and carefully climbed onto the counter, easing open the highest vanity mirror cabinet, the one he knew held the all of the medication. He froze at the sudden laughter form the living room, Peter’s guardians laughing about some sitcom that must be playing. Painfully slow, he reached in, and without touching any of the other containers, retrieved the one he needed from the very back of the cabinet. The contents of the bottle rattled as he carefully opened it, tipping a single yellow pill into his palm. He placed the bottle exactly as it was before, shut the cabinet, and eased himself back to the ground.

“May I enquire what you are doing, Peter?” Friday’s unruffled voice suddenly asked, a stark contrast to Peters panicked whisper.

“Nothing, Friday! I’m- I was just- Nothing!” Peter shoved the single pill into the pocket of his sweatpants, holding his hand up in surrender to the all-seeing AI.

“Really? You didn’t take something from Boss’s and Missus Boss’s top cabinet? The one which holds the medication?” Peter swears he can feel the sarcasm dripping out of the invisible speakers in the bathroom.

“It’s one of my own pills, Friday. My name is on the bottle, I swear, I can show it to you!” Peter whispers out, silently begging every deity he knows of that his guardians wont overhear. “And I only took one! And I’m only going to take half of it, anyway, which is half as much as the recommended dosage, so it’s not a big deal at all.”

Peter held his breath as the AI hesitated, clearly conflicted over which of her protocols applied to the current situation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Friday replied with a simple “Very well.” Which prompted Peter to flee the bathroom and hurry to the bedroom door. He lingered on the threshold, his eyes locked on the king-sized bed, a heavy feeling of guilt settling in his stomach. Tearing his eyes away, Peter slowly exited the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

Peter felt like the pill should have been heavier with the emotional weight he knew was attached to it, but he couldn’t even tell it was nestled in his pocket as he walked towards the living room. He tried to steady his breathing and calm his heart as he entered, reasoning with himself that it wasn’t a big deal, a doctor had given him those pills, they had been made for his metabolism.

Peter paused as he entered, Tony was stretched out across one of the white couches, a tablet projecting holographic files which he rapidly read through, a stylus held loosely in his right hand. Pepper was curled up under an afghan, also holding a tablet, though she seemed to be paying more attention to the television on the wall.

Peter walked into the sitting area, his bare feet cold against the smooth floor. He came to a stop next to the chair Pepper was sitting in and leaned his weight against the arm rest. A glance at the television revealed that she wasn’t watching a sitcom, but one of her house hunting shows.

“Which one do you think they’ll pick?” Peter asked as the show had its “final thoughts” montage.

“I’m guessing house number two. It had a lovely yard and was close to a good school district.” Pepper answered without looking away, though her hand did reach up to take Peters, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Ugh, I hope not. Those bathrooms were disgustingly outdated and they would have to finish the whole basement.” Tony was still flicking between files, but he smiled when he glanced up to find his wife and ward seemingly transfixed by the show.

Peter hummed noncommittally before bending over to kiss Pepper’s forehead, “I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight sweetie, sleep well.” She finally tore her eyes away from the screen, squeezing the sixteen year olds hand again before letting go.

“Goodnight, kid.” Tony looked away from the holographs again, raising his hand to shoot the iconic Spider-Man hand at Peter, which forced a laugh from the teenager.

“Goodnight,” He called over his shoulder. The lights gradually brightened as he entered his bedroom, Peter slowly shut the door and pressed his forehead against it, breathing out a deep sigh. Was he really going to do this? It wasn’t that big a deal, right? ‘ _No, it’s completely fine, it’s not a big deal at all, stop being so dramatic._ ’ He mentally snapped back at himself.

Peter made his way over to his desk, taking the small pill out as he went. It wasn’t a horribly intimidating pill. About the size of his pinky nail, kind of oval shaped, a pleasant light yellow. He rolled it between his fingers and then decisively broke it in half. Placing one half of the pill in an old film canister, he grabbed a half empty water bottle and before he could second guess anymore, he threw it into his mouth and swallowed it down.

He remembered how he had felt the first time he took the pain killer, right after he had his wisdom teeth removed. He had been living with the Starks for barely two months, everything still felt so unfamiliar and delicate between the three of them. Post-surgery, Peter had been loopy and happy, the anesthesia used providing him with a dopey gleefulness. Tony had been the one to give him the pain medication and he had read the label of the bottle with a dark look post-anesthesia Peter couldn’t decipher.

“Let’s start with half of one for now, okay? You’ve still got the really good stuff in your system, so we don’t need to overdo it.” Tony had grinned tightly at the swollen faced Spiderling, who had only hummed in response around the spoon he was using to dribble his milkshake everywhere.

Stretching out across his too big bed, Peter reasoned that he had still only taken half of one pill and he hadn’t taken anything else. He just wanted to feel that blissful haziness again, that restful peace.

He absentmindedly played on his phone while he waited for something to happen. He opened YouTube and it wasn’t till he was on his third vine compilation that he realized anything had changed.

Looking up from the screen, his room looked comfortably hazy, as if a golden light had entered. As he went to sit up, his vision blurred, like a camera with the shutter speed set to slow. Peter felt his lips curl into a grin as he thought of the comparison, feeling satisfied and impressed by his own wit. A headache he didn’t realize he had had was gone, in its place was blissful silence. His head almost felt too light for his body. The guilt was gone.

Crawling up to the head of the bed, Peter slid under the covers, carefully arranging his pillows so they surrounded him on all sides.

“Friday, could you get the lights,” The lights dimmed and Peter set his phone on the mattress, sinking into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic since like 2014 which is wild
> 
> Special thank you to hailingstars for beta reading and being a fantastic friend and encourager. 
> 
> This could possibly be a multific au... If youre interested?? So like maybe subscibe and comment if thats something you would want.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all!


End file.
